


Their First Time

by Amyscence



Category: Amyscence
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyscence/pseuds/Amyscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey and Cyan have their first time, and it's . . . hilariously sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters from my book "Kill My Boyfriend" on Wattpad.com/Amyscence

It was four months into our relationship, and we were strong and healthy. The love inside me grew, and it was no longer troubling. For a long time I told myself that the Creationists had to be wrong about us. Maybe we could fall in love. Maybe we could feel other emotions. We just had to be willing to accept them. And that was how my mind became clear, and I accepted it.

I was so in love with Corey and it was impossible to hide it. Every day I'd come home from work and there was a wide smile on my face when I would find him waiting by the door, ready with open arms and puckered lips.

We were even so official that I didn't sleep in my old room anymore, I slept with him in the same bed. At first it was awkward for him, and he even had to wear a lot of clothing because he felt insecure. Sometimes I even had to pull his body next to mine because he slept so far off the bed that I was afraid he would fall. He eventually found warmth and security with me, always wrapping his arms across my chest when he slept. Life was perfect.

It was a Friday night in Detroit, the sky was thundering and the moon was hidden. I was laying in bed, looking down at the city through the open windows when Corey walked in with his usual bored look.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, even though I knew what was coming.

"I'm bored," he whined, throwing himself next to me.

"Watch T.V. with me?" I suggested.

He groaned. "There's nothing on. Why can't we go out?"

"Because it's storming outside. Everything is closed."

He turned around, snatching the remote from my hands and changing the channel. He laid on his stomach, looking at the screen. He settled down on a reality show after a few minutes and we watched in silence.

Television intrigued me. We didn't have them in Generations. We had screens, but only for communications, not entertainment. There were so many options and so many shows you could watch. I was an addict. It was new to me. Well only four months new. But still exciting.

There was a group of very tanned people on the screen, they were partying in a club, looking like they were having the time of their lives. A few minutes later and the guys on the show were eyeing the girls, looking hungry and crazy. They said something about taking a girl home, which got me curious. I kept watching, seeing the guys take a girl home and getting them in their beds. They disappeared under the covers and I quickly sat up.

"Is that legal?" I asked out loud.

Corey looked at me with a worried expression, one of his brows raised. "What?"

"What they are doing; taking girls and bringing them home for sexual intercourse. Is that legal? Do you have to pay?"

His eyes narrowed. "Are you thinking about buying a hooker? Cause I'm not letting you."

I blinked. "No. I'm . . . I'm just concerned for the girls. Are they slaves?"

"Are you taking drugs?"

It was my turn to make a face. "Why do you always assume I'm taking drugs?"

"Because a lot of the things you say don't make sense."

"I'm not taking any drugs," I said innocently, sitting back on the bed. "I'm just . . . I don't know. I've never seen that before. I didn't know it was a normal thing."

"It's called hooking up," he said. "You meet someone in a club, and if you two find each other attractive and have no dignity, then you go back home and go wild, I guess."

"I've never heard of hooking up," I replied.

Corey dropped the remote on the bed and stared at me for the longest time. I had to look away from his eyes because it was uncomfortable, even for me. He was watching me, and judging my imperfect knowledge on television. I didn't like it.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

I turned my head, looking back at him. "Of course."

He cleared his throat, this time looking away from me. "Have you ever . . . you know . . . done it?"

"Done what?"

He looked back at me, rolling his eyes. "Please, don't torture me. Don't make me say it."

"Say what?" I asked, confused. I didn't understand what he was saying, or what he was trying to say.

He dropped his head on the mattress and I was tempted to pet his blond hair.

"Have you ever had sex?" he whispered painfully.

"No," I answered quickly.

The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now. It really wasn't a big deal in Generations, but now that I had a boyfriend, I guessed it was somewhat important to do it. I studied about it, but I only knew about it scientifically speaking. I knew that a member of each gender was needed to make a child. But I didn't think about it because neither of us could carry a child, since we were both males.

"What about you?" I asked him soon after I answered him.

"Yeah." He bit his lips, regrettably.

I crawled down to the bottom of the bed, where he laid with a pout. I traced his lips with my thumb and quickly replaced them with my lips. "Why are you sad?" I asked, retreating from the kiss.

He shrugged. "I just wished I could have waited for someone special . . . someone like you."

Someone like me . . . I was special to him. He regretted not having me as the first person he ever 'did it' with? That made my heart feel warmth. And there was something else. Something strange.

"Is . . . Oh my God, Cam, did you just get hard?" Corey gasped, rolling away from me and dropping on the floor. It was a long way down, since the bed was high, so he crashed down with a very loud thud that was probably heard below.

"Hard?" I repeated questionably.

He popped his head up and looked at my lap, his eyes suddenly looked away, embarrassed.

"Don't tell me that you've never even gotten a boner before? Because that is weird and messed up and I will not believe it."

"Oh!" My face lit up, finally catching on. "You mean an erection?" I looked down at my crotch and saw a bulge. "Do I say excuse me?"

He palmed his face. "You're taking drugs. I knew it."

He jumped up, releasing a loud shriek when I walked towards him with my arms wide open. He dashed down the hall, screaming at me to put the 'thing' away. Glaring, I walked to the living room and found him behind the couch, his arms raised defensively.

"Why are you running from me? I thought it was a sign of affection."

He eyed my pants. "Yes, but usually affections aren't that big and scary."

"Do you want to make love?" I asked him.

He grabbed a cushion and threw it at me. "You don't just ask me if I want to make love!" He grabbed another and threw it again, missing me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't . . . I didn't know you didn't want me on that level. I'm sorry." I bowed a little, backing up with my hands in the air to let him know I didn't mean any harm.

His straight lips curved into a smile, and he chuckled, giggled and laughed really loudly. "I can't believe this is happening. You . . . Cameron Adams, are a strange person."

I looked down on the floor, sadly. I failed.

"Hey," he whispered, grunting at himself. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant it in a good way. I like that you are weird." He walked around the couch and approached me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Do you forgive my affection?" I asked.

He chuckled, looking down again, looking interested. "Uh, I forgive your affection." He looked up again, his eyes sparkling. "And I do want to make love. I think about it so much. But you didn't give any signs that you wanted to, so I decided not to pressure you into it."

"It's fine with me."

"Are you completely inexperienced?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I am a virgin."

"No, I mean . . . " He made a fist and slowly moved it up and down in the air. The motions quickly caught on and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh, I haven't done that either."

He gave me a provocative look. "I didn't realize you were such a good boy."

Then his hand pressed against my hard on and I lost it. The feeling of his hand on such a sensitive part of me drove me off the edge. His hand was firm and unafraid, gripping the outline through the shorts, making it grow harder and longer until it became painfully tight.

"Jesus," he gasped, pushing his eyebrows together. "You monster."

He pushed me back, guiding me down the hall until the back of my knees hit the edge of our bed. There was something in Corey's eyes that longed for this moment. He wanted this. And I wanted it just as much.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked nervously.

"Yes. I want to do it." I pressed my lips against his, hopefully silencing his doubts. Now that I felt this rush, I wanted it more than anything. My erection had grown fully in my pants, and inside I was screaming.

Corey moaned against my lips, and it made me twitch. It made everything twitch. My hands traveled under his shirt, touching his smooth skin until I felt his nipples. I touched them curiously, trying to get him to moan harder for me. I dipped my tongue in his mouth, swarming it around with his. He tasted good, so good.

Finally, he moaned again when I tugged his now hard nipples. The moan was so loud, so intense that a moan of my own escaped my parted lips. We took a break from sucking on each others lips. His eyes opened slowly and there was lust in them. This was so new to the both of us and it felt so right.

"How do we do this?" I asked. The painful erection in my pants just wanted to be free, wanted to be touched and pleased. I wanted him so badly.

"We work slowly." He grinned, taking my hands and pulling them up over my head. Quickly, he lifted my shirt off my shoulders and tossed it aside. His eyes examined my pale chest, my abs, and my V line. He climbed on top of me, leaning down to capture my left nipple in his mouth. I gasped as his tongue flicked over it multiple times, leaving behind wet evidence.

"That feels . . . good," I panted.

He pulled back to look at me. "It's my job to please my man." He bit his lips and rubbed his hands all over my chest and down my sides.

I wasn't completely inexperienced. I had watched many movies, enough to know what to do and how to make Corey feel good. I flipped us over and I kissed him again, sucking his lips hard and strong. I lifted his arms and removed his shirt. I studied his body. It was beautiful. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and bit down hard. Our bodies soon collided and I moaned at the touch of his chest against mine. It was different than just sleeping with him. This was more intense and so electrifying.

The loud thunder added perfectly to the romantic scenario. The television behind us was annoying, so I turned it off. Gulping nervously, I looked down at Corey and my eyes trailed down his abdomen.

"You can take off my pants if you want," he said, grinning.

My breathing picked up speed as I tugged his jeans open. He pushed himself up and I pulled his jeans down and threw them on the floor. I looked down at his briefs that easily showed an already excited bulge.

I wanted to see what was behind the fabric. I wanted to see it so badly. This urge in my stomach was strong and it was controlling me. The lust was incredible. There was so much passion between us that you could almost see it in the air.

Slowly, I slid my hands up his legs until I reached the important areas. I grabbed him and rubbed gently. Corey's eyes fell shut and his mouth gapped at the feeling. I enjoyed watching him struggle to keep his cool. I wanted to pleasure him to the point he had to scream my name. I leaned down to kiss his belly button and slowly I leave soft kisses until I reach the rubber band of his briefs. With my teeth, I pulled it down and felt the tip of his dick poke my chin.

After I removed his briefs and they were tossed next to his other clothes, I looked down on his erection and licked my lips. His dick was glistening at the top, and it looked so smooth and soft. I wanted to know what it would feel like to have it in my mouth. But I didn't know if it was alright with him.

He became impatient because his hand wrapped around his length and he stroked it slowly, watching me. This was intriguing to watch, and it definitely made my own dick grow harder. As he pumped down, I leaned down and captured the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue over the slit. Corey moaned louder than ever, dropping his head on the pillows. The taste was strange, but not bad at all. I actually enjoyed it.

Corey continued to stroke himself while I played with the top part of his dick. He moaned my name a couple of times, and it was so attractive. I sucked down harder, licking the pre-cum as it dripped down his member. I felt like my mouth was made to please him. And I was doing good. He was happy.

I rubbed his balls curiously, wanting to feel them and play with them. I let him jerk off and I went lower to take one of his balls in my mouth. He let out a small chuckle which was clouded by another moan. He tasted so good, so arousing. I moved his hands away and stroked his dick while I climbed up to meet his face and kiss his lips lovingly.

"How does it feel?" I asked him.

"So good, baby. So good."

"Good." I smirked, kissing him one last time before he pushed me back down on the bed and straddled my hips.

"My turn." He grinned. He untied my shorts and pulled them off. He rubbed his hard-rock dick against mine, creating friction and making me moan out loud. I grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him harder against me, rubbing us together. I couldn't explain the feeling. How could I had missed such an incredible pleasure? It was better than anything I had ever experienced. And because it was happening with Corey, it only made it ten times better in every way.

Corey, who looked like he couldn't wait one more second to see me completely exposed, grabbed my boxers and pulled them all the way down. My dick bounced freely and smacked over my belly button.

"Interesting," he hummed over my length. Once his tongue made contact, my cock twitched excitingly. Forget everything I said before, this exact moment was better than anything I had ever felt. When the tip of my dick entered his mouth, I swear I was about to have a heart attack. My heart pounded heavily against my chest, racing with the blood in my veins.

He stroked me using both of his hands and with his mouth he sucked me dry. I held the urge to buck my hips and go deeper in his mouth because I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't want to push his buttons.

"How-how does it taste?" I asked through heavy breaths.

"You taste wonderful. Might give you a blow job before you go to bed every night." He winked.

"Really?"

He didn't answer, he just tried his best to go as deep as he could go. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I let my jaw drop. I could get used to this every night. I definitely could. I looked down again and decided to do what he did while I had sucked him. I stroked myself. It was the first time I did, too. There was an intense feeling building up, and I guessed that it was the orgasm coming. I jerked off harder as Corey's mouth sucked sloppy over the most sensitive area. There was no warning. I felt my toes curl, my skin crawl and white jets shot inside of Corey's mouth. He was completely startled by it and so was I. The orgasm was even better than life. It pulsed through me like electricity. Every emotion was heightened and I felt high above the clouds.

I watched Corey swallow everything and continue to lick me off. He let go of my dick and it fell back on my belly, soft and floppy.

"Sorry," I told him.

He shrugged, smiling happily. "It's okay. It was your first time, so I expected that you would cum fast."

"No, I mean I'm sorry that I did it in your mouth. But I'm not done. I want more."

He wiped his mouth and smirked. "Can you get hard again?"

I tugged my soft dick and watched it grow harder again. Corey raised his brows, amused and excited for another round.

"And it's okay. You can cum in my mouth when ever you want. Just warn me before you do."

"Of course. Do you want to make love now?"

He eyed my member like it was his enemy and swallowed. "I don't know about that. It's . . . it's going to hurt."

"Would you like to make love to me instead?" I suggested.

"Do you want to? I mean, are you comfortable with that?" he asked, his eyes worried.

"I don't mind."

"Okay," he giggled and got off the bed, walking towards the closet. I laid on my back, watching him as he searched through his things, watching his beautiful ass. I was curious to know what it felt like to be inside him. But if he was afraid, then I wasn't going to push him. The other way was rewarding as well, so I didn't mind one bit.

He came back with a bottle and placed it next to me. He climbed over the bed and knelt in front of me. We both stared at each other, blushing furiously. He looked so handsome, hovering over me with the title of dominance. I wanted this. I wanted so much more than just this. I wanted to experience everything there was with him. I loved him.

"Okay. Since you're still a virgin, I can't just shove it in you, so I need to relax you and get you ready. Is that okay?" he asked.

"What ever you want, love."

"Flip over," he instructed.

I turned around and got on all fours, arching my back as I felt his hands squeeze my cheeks. I thought he was really going to just shove it in but then I felt something wet and cold flick over my entrance; his tongue.

"Oh God," I moaned as I felt it probing me. There was something eerie and good about it that I couldn't explain. It made me feel so relaxed and so good. The tingly sensation that ran through me made my dick turn hard really quickly.

I felt him spread me apart and dip his tongue again. I moaned again and again. It was like another world. So much pleasure that was unknown to me until now. I had missed so much. So much good. So much pleasure.

He went in again, his tongue reaching deeper and testing my vocal strength. There were moans that didn't even sound like me. And there were others that were just so soft and deep. I was finding out a lot of things about myself that I didn't know.

"Okay, baby. I'm going to use a finger now, okay?"

"Alright," I replied.

His finger circled my hole, touching and poking, making me tense all around. Then it was gone and he grabbed the bottle next to me. I heard squirting and then something cold dribbled between my ass. His finger was back again, slick and slippery, ready to enter me. I took a breath and felt his finger enter me. At first it burned and it felt uncomfortable. But then as it reached deeper, I saw the good in it. He pulled back and it made me cringe. I did not like that one feeling at all. Then he pushed in again and I moaned, fisting the bed sheets in front of me.

"Does it hurt? Tell me if you want me to stop," he said.

"It feels fine. Try another finger."

Another finger entered my hole, and it burned more. I relaxed, letting it stretch me. He pushed in and out, deeper and deeper. He continued for a few more minutes until I was ready for it. I didn't need more time. I wanted to feel him inside me.

"Okay, okay," I moaned. "I want you now."

I turned around because I wanted to see him, I wanted to see his face when he first enters me. I wanted to always remember that face. Corey grabbed the bottle again and squirted some on his hand. He rubbed it over his shaft, stroking it and moaning. It was so hot, to watch him jerk himself off. When he was fully hard, he positioned himself in front of me and pulled my legs over his shoulder. He looked down, guiding his cock to my hole. I felt the tip of it massaging my entrance and out of reaction, I pulled his body closer to me, making the head slide in.

I moaned a little harder because the dick was obviously bigger than his fingers. And the burning was back. But it was a good kind of pain. He kissed me passionately, trying to make me forget about the pain, but I didn't want to forget. I wanted the pain. He slowly went in deeper, only to stop every second.

"Corey, it's fine. Don't be afraid. I want the pain," I reassured him.

His bright green eyes captivated me, and we both locked. He pushed in all the way, my jaw dropped and I released the loudest moan. My eyes flickered as my ass stretched over his length, getting accustomed to his size. It was sweet torture that ended up making me want more.

He pulled back slowly and thrusted inside again, hitting something that made me feel like jelly. A smile crept up his face and he laughed at my reaction. I glared at him, feeling self-conscious. But once he pulled back and in again, hitting the same spot, I quickly forgot.

He leaned harder against me and sped up his thrusting. I moaned, cried and begged for more. This wasn't strange anymore. It was right. It was so right. Sex was something bigger than I had imagined. I definitely did not think it was going to be like this. I thought it was going to be something simple, but this released so much inside me that made me afraid of the future. Because we were so going to do this a lot more often.

I kissed his clenching jaw and rubbed his sides. I wanted to feel more close. I wanted him pressed tightly against me while he slid in and out of me. The feeling of him inside me was special. It made my eyes water. I couldn't explain it either. Sex was an indescribable event. You couldn't describe it, you had to experience it - with someone you loved, of course.

"Oh, yes," I moaned against his neck. I kissed it, tasting his collar bone. He was so attractive as he . . . fucked me. Yes. That was the word I heard on the movie. Fucked. He was fucking me and I loved it. I wanted him to fuck me harder. "Fuck me."

His eyes widened at my swearing, and I could almost feel his dick inside me growing harder. He liked dirty talking? I would have never guessed.

"Fuck, Cam. You're so tight, so good. Mmm."

"Harder," I moaned a reply.

"Fuck. I'm gonna . . ." He suddenly pulled out and I quickly took over, stroking him as I lowered my mouth over the tip. He came instantly, shooting on my tongue. His cum tasted enticing. It was sweet. I moved it around with my tongue, savoring it and eventually swallowing it.

"That was good," I told him. "I was missing so much. I can't . . . I can't believe we just had sex."

"Not done." He bit his lips and climbed my hips.

"What? More?"

He nodded slowly, looking down at my hard erection. He gave it a few strokes and quickly bathed it in the liquid he used earlier. I looked up at him, my smile was gone. "But you said you didn't want to."

"After watching you . . . I want it now." He jerked it harder and faster until it was fully awake.

"Wait," I stopped him before he went any further. "Don't I need to get you ready for it?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he raised a skeptical brow.

"Fuck. Yes." I realized I had trouble saying the F word. It just didn't sound good coming out of my lips. I didn't like it. But it turned Corey on, so why not? It was all for him.

I grabbed the bottle from his hands and moved him around on the bed until he was on the same position I was when he licked between my ass. I wanted to try that. I wanted to have my tongue and my fingers inside him. I was too excited about all of this. I probably looked like a loser.

I bit his ass gently, leaving behind teeth marks. His ass was round and spotless. It was so mouthwatering. I got lower on the bed and slid my hand between his ass, parting them. I give his hole a big and long lick and he almost lost it. The moan that ripped through him was enough to get me going again. I licked harder this time, slowly dipping my tongue inside. There was no taste. Only his flesh, which was still good.

"Jesus, Cam. Stop being so perfect at everything," he laughed. If only he knew.

I bit again, licking and probing his tongue as far as I could go - which wasn't much. I replaced my tongue with a coated finger. The stuff was called lube. I liked it, it helped with the stretching and the sliding and the burning. I entered my index finger inside him without any warning. I basically shoved it all in without letting his anus room to stretch.

"Fuck!" he hissed in pain.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Corey. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I forgot!"

He sighed. "It's fine. Just do it slowly. Now pull out and in, but slowly."

He was the boss. Quickly, I did as he ordered and I slowly pulled my long finger out and pushed it back in. I enjoyed the quiet moans that escaped his throat. I leaned to the side to watch his expressions as I fucked his ass with my finger. He really liked it. My dick was itching to replace the finger, though. But that had to wait.

"Now slide in two fingers at once, slowly."

I pulled two fingers together and slowly entered them inside, feeling his tightness stretching. I watched my fingers penetrating, feeling his warmth and hearing his moans. Without him asking, I probed in a third finger and he kept his moans. I went as deep as I could with three fingers; until my knuckles touched the entrance of his heavenly circle.

I kept doing this over and over, pulling in and out. Waiting. Letting him breathe. And go back in. When he felt he was ready, I smeared more lube over his hole and kept rubbing it. I pulled up my dick and massaged his entrance like he had done.

"Oh God," he moaned at the touch of my tip. Slowly, I pushed in, letting the widest part of my cock enter him. I waited for a response, for a scream, anything that led me to believe he was in pain. But he said nothing, so I kept pushing in. "Stop!"

I stopped, biting my lips. I was selfishly wanting to go deeper but I knew that I couldn't without hurting him. So I waited, moaning at the friction and the tightness of him around me. It felt better than his mouth, maybe it was because I was inside him. It was on a more personal level. It was something spiritual, in a way. He and I were connecting. And there was no other feeling better than that.

I rubbed his back, planting kisses all over it to ease the pain. My hands searched under him for something to grab on to, and I found his dick. I jerked it, squeezing it hard and good. He responded with more moans, so I decided to enter him just a little more. He said nothing. I pulled out very slowly and back again.

"Jesus Christ and all that is holy!" he screamed, using the pillows to cover up the sounds. I knew that we were high up on the pent house, but people could still think that I was killing him. At least that was what it sounded like.

He surprised me by suddenly pushing himself on my cock. I gasped, feeling him deeper. This was too good. I grabbed his hips and thrusted angrily into him. He yelled again and moved in sync with me. I pulled out and he met half way back in, pushing himself as hard as he could. My mouth hung open the entire time, and some drool escaped from the side of my lips. I quickly wiped it away, embarrassed. He was so tight that it made it impossible for me to breathe correctly. I leaned down on his back and pressed us against the mattress. He laid still as I rocked back and forth, in and out. I went slower this time, hopefully making him feel more pleasure than pain.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"Mmm." I saw him smiling. "I love you too."

He turned his head to the side and I kissed his cheek, moving away his hair. I kept my eyes on him as I thrusted harder, creating a clapping noise as his ass bounced on my crotch. I eventually slowed down to nothing because I didn't want him to be hurt. I instead humped him. And that he really liked. It was slow and passionate. Tense and lovingly.

His moaning even changed to more passionate. I finally found something that fit. I continued to hump him, my dick inside him pulling in and out but only by a few centimeters.

"Is that good for you, love?" I asked him softly.

"Mhm," he answered.

"What do I do now?" I asked again.

"What ever you want."

I left tender kisses on his shoulders and massaged his back as I kept the slow fucking going. I felt the tip of my dick experience the same electrifying sensation before I had came in his mouth; I was close.

"I'm close," I whispered.

"Do it inside me," he replied, relaxed.

I relaxed too, pressing our bodies together again. I bucked my hips slowly and felt myself orgasm inside of him. He felt more hot as the jets of cum entered him. I moaned quietly in his ear and hugged his body in my strong arms.

He chuckled. "That was good for an inexperienced Texas boy."

"I watched a lot of movies," I admitted truthfully, smiling into his neck.

"Um. Can you . . . can you take it out now? It seriously feels weird now. And I don't want you to fall asleep inside me."

"Oh, sorry." I quickly pulled out without a warning.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD AND EVERYTHING THAT IS NOT HOLY. FUCK MY HOLE. OH GOD!" he screamed so loud that I was sure someone called 911.


End file.
